1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic timepieces, especially in wristwatches, the several functions of the watch are controlled, most generally, by means of a push-button which the user depresses a certain number of times.
Mechanical watches, on the contrary, more generally comprise a control stem which can occupy a plurality of axial positions, and which is rotatably operated.
It has turned out that some users of electronic watches do not like the normal way of controlling them by means of push-buttons and instead require conventional control stems. In order to satisfy such users, electronic watches have been made with a function control member which is constituted by an axially movable stem, provided with a gripping head on which the user exerts a number of outward pulls. The effect of this is the same as that of the depressions of the push-buttons of a conventional electronic timepiece.
This alternative requirement gives rise to manufacturing problems. As a matter of fact, if the watchmakers, who sell the watches, were themselves to manufacture the movements which they use, it would be relatively easy for them to adopt one or the other of the above mentioned arrangements and to produce movements adapted to their own requirements. However, manufacturers who produce their own movements are the exception, the majority buying the movements they need from specialist manufacturers thereof. Consequently, it is at the level of the manufacturer of movements that difficulty has arisen as they have to supply, in order to satisfy their customers, movements of both types.